Rocky, CeCe and some ice cream
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The two best friends Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones have a sleepover, talking and eating ice cream.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up.**

* * *

**Rocky, CeCe and some ice cream**

**Rocky and CeCe are having a sleepover at CeCe's and right now Rocky is reading a fashion-magazine and CeCe is doing some online shopping on her laptop, buying new cool designer-boots.**

"CeCe, did you hear that we might get the spotlight-dance next week?" says Rocky.

"No...who told you that...?" says CeCe, who sound a bit confused.

"Didn't you pay attention during the meeting today? Sometimes you're being way too lazy. Apparently some weird prank went totally wrong and Tinka won't be able to dance for a few weeks, which gives us the opportunity to finally get the spotlight-dance. Nice, huh?" says Rocky.

"I've always wanted the spotlight-dance. My awesome moves are made for being a star." says CeCe with a huge smile, now seemingly very excited and happy.

"Let's celebrate that maybe we'll get our very first own spotlight-dance. You got anything fancy to eat?" says Rocky.

"Uh, not really, but I have a jumbo-bucket of soft ice cream." says CeCe.

"Okay, it's better than nothing. Go get it, girl. Me will be waitin' right here for ya." says Rocky with a small friendly laugh.

CeCe head to the kitchen and soon return with a bucket of multi-fruit ice cream.

"Here, Rocks!" says CeCe as she toss a spoon to her BFF.

The two girls eat ice cream on CeCe's bed.

"Mmmm, this is yummy." says Rocky.

"I know." says CeCe.

"Have you done the homework we have that's supposed to be in tomorrow?" says Rocky.

"Yes, of course." says CeCe, trying to sound serious, but Rocky can see through her best friend's little act.

"Don't believe ya. Sure, you say that you have, but I know when you're not tellin' the truth. I'll do it for you later." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky! You're a total lifesaver." says CeCe with a smile.

"Mhm...guess I am. Best friends are supposed to help each other." says Rocky.

"Can we go shopping tomorrow? I need something new and cool to wear in case we get the spotlight-dance. If we're gonna be the thing of the day I need to look hot." says CeCe.

"Sure we can. I'm gonna be there with you every step of the way. You're my true BFF and that's awesome." says Rocky.

"Awwwww! You say such sweet things." says CeCe in a soft cute tone.

"Yeah, cause I'm a little sweetie one as you already know my friend." says Rocky as she blush a bit.

"Oh, me almost forgot how sweet you are." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're so much fun. Me love that about you." says Rocky.

"I feel the same about you." says CeCe.

"Thanks!" says Rocky.

"My pleasure, girl." says CeCe.

"Awesome to have you as my friend." says Rocky.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say too." says CeCe.

"Oh, really?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, totally!" says CeCe.

"We kinda think the same way about a lot of things." says Rocky.

"Of course we do. That's one of many reasons why we are friends." says CeCe.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" says Rocky.

"You're such a sweet girl and that's a good thing. I really love that side of your personality." says CeCe.

"Thanks!" says Rocky with a big friendly smile.

Suddenly the ice cream bucket is empty.

"Wow! You and I ate it all." says CeCe.

"Oh...seems like we did." says Rocky.

"Can you get started on my homework now?" says CeCe.

"Not to be rude or anything, but CeCe...it wouldn't hurt you to do your own homework sometimes. School is important even if you don't see it that way." says Rocky.

"Fine! Next time I'll try myself. Deal...?" says CeCe.

"Okay. Deal." says Rocky.

Rocky starts to do CeCe's homework while CeCe herself play a video game on her computer.

"Okay! Eat some flame, ya freakin' space-monsters!" says CeCe, pretending to be the hero of the action-style game she's playing.

"Keep it down, okay? I'm trying to do my...no, your homework over here." says Rocky in a calm mature tone.

"Sorry..." says CeCe without looking at Rocky.

"How totally sweet! The same old CeCe as always." thinks Rocky to herself as she laugh a bit.

"What's funny?" says CeCe.

"Doin' your homework. Yes, I actually want you to do it yourself, but it's really not that bad. I mean, I love school." says Rocky, who really hope that CeCe believe her.

"Oh, okay." says CeCe in a casual way as she return her attention to the video game she's playing.

"There's no doubt about it whatsoever, CeCe is truly my BFF in every way." thinks Rocky to herself.

Rocky smile as she think about her best friend.

At the exact same time, a super-big smile appear on CeCe's face too.

"Rocky is so sweet and cool. I'm really lucky to be BFF with her. She's awesome." thinks CeCe to herself.

Rocky and CeCe knows that they have an extra-strong friendship that nobody can ever take away from them.

**The End.**


End file.
